Monster (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters)
Monsters are a species of supernatural creatures born out of mankind's fear, and who live to scare humans, to the point of dedicating entire education facilities, such as the prestigious Monster Academy, to that purpose. Biology Physically, Monsters are an incredibly heterogeneous lot. They can be of practically any color and shape, and they may have almost any number of arms, legs, eyes, and other features. Most of them are smaller than an adult human, being closer in size to children, although there are exceptions. Their bodies are flexible enough to allow them to squeeze through small spaces, such as plumbing. Many of them also demonstrate such abilities as growing to enormous sizes, or pulling their insides out; which make them more effective at scaring humans. Monsters who are related to each other tend to have similar appearances, proving that, despite the variety of phenotypes, their physical look is still determined by genetics. The average lifespan of an individual Monster encompasses several centuries. They prefer to live in unclean environments, particularly sewers; and consume worms and garbage (the latter ranging from paper to metal) for sustenance. Although they won't eat humans, they sometimes practice cannibalism, i.e. eat other Monsters. Monsters reproduce in a strange dance-like ritual that culminates in the male and female touching fingertips and producing a "blob", which is the equivalent of a Monster baby. The blob later solidifies and hatches like an egg, giving rise to the second stage, called a "bonsty" (roughly equivalent to a human toddler in terms of development). The bonsty is mostly known for trying to eat everything in sight. Fresh air is said to be harmful for Monster. Fortunately, they're capable of storing large amounts of polluted sewer air within their bodies before venturing to the surface. On the other hand, Monsters such as Lochie, Elban, and Porg have lived in the surface world for decades without trouble, proving that the fresh air isn't fatal. Since the first Monsters were born out of human fear, the species can only exist as long as enough humans are scared of them; otherwise, they literally start disappearing. The Pool of Elders visiting the Pool.]] This mysterious Pool is a pit filled with bubbling orange liquid which represents the life force of monsterkind. Made out of the essence of all past Monsters, the Pool described itself to Ickis as the soul of his ancestors. Just as the Monsters were born out of human fear, the Pool level rises or drops according to how many humans are being scared, as opposed to the ones that aren't. Every successful scare helps to replenish it. The continuing existence of the Monsters is connected directly to the Pool, and if it empties past a certain point, Monsters will literally start to vanish. Culture and society To scare humans is a Monster's primary mission in life, to the point that the most effective scarers become celebrities. Most Monsters attend an academic facility to learn and practice their skill as scarers. In addition, they enjoy many of the same things that humans do, such as having their own sports and games. Monsters consider human toenails precious, and use them as currency (fingernails, on the other hand, are considered worthless). History Monsters have existed since the dawn of humanity, and have been scaring humans since prehistory. When sewer systems were first used by the Roman Empire, Monsters started to dwell in them; and when the Europeans started colonizing the Americas, Monsters came with them. For three years in the 1940s there was a period known as the Era of Disbelief, in which very few humans believed in Monsters; which was treated as a crisis situation by monsterkind. Appearances *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (1994 - 1997) Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Paranormal Beings Category:Personifications Category:Urban Creatures Category:Cannibals Category:Characters Debuting in 1994 Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Animated Creatures